


Wrong Name

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Hobbit<br/>Characters: Fili, Kili, Thorin, Bilbo, Bofur, Dwalin (others mentioned) <br/>relationship: Fili/reader<br/>Request: hi, could u please write something with reader making love to either kili or fili and accidentally calling the wrong brothers name. Coz that would b amazing<br/>A/N: When I started this, I was like ‘oh this is going to be so funny’. Apparently, I don’t do funny and only angst. I apologies XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Name

Hearing a knock on your door, you instantly knew who it would be.   
It was just after dinner time and you and the company had stopped at a small inn. You had taken one of the bottom rooms which had a small window that overlooked a alley way behind the inn. Underneath the window was a double bed that was made up with soft pillows and covers. It didn’t look the cosiest of things but it was better than a bed roll on the cold forest floor. You had gone to your room early but you didn’t plan on sleeping.  
Since a few weeks since the start of the journey, you and Fili had been secretly courting. While it was incredibly difficult for him to keep the secret from his brother Kili and you from Bilbo, it was worth it.   
The pure passion and love you felt for the other was one you had never dreamed you would ever feel. His touch sent your skin on fire and his gaze made your knees weak. To his day, you had no idea what the young and handsome prince had chosen a simple hobbit like yourself but you weren’t complaining.   
You nearly ran to the door and opening it to be greeted by Filis lips. He pushed you back into the room with one arm wrapped around your waist as he used the other to close the door behind him.   
It was safe to say that he wanted you. You could feel it in the way he desperately kissed you. You couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as you thought of how you were able to bring him to his knees with simply withholding a small kiss.   
Life in the company luckily meant that you and Fili did get some time together. You would help him gathering food and wood since Thorin, however much he loved his nephews, knew of their mischief together so allowed you and Fili to go instead. And Bilbo, while hesitant at first, would rather you go with someone who was able to protect you both should it be needed. And Fili had proven time and time again he would protect you. No matter what the danger, he found his way to you. You were somewhat surprised when no one in the company noticed him pulled you close to him when you were attacked by orcs.   
As Filis hands travelled up and down your sides, you wrapped your own arms around his neck and pulled him towards the bed. Just before you reached the bed, you started to untie his trousers, letting them fall to the floor and smirked at him. He only returned the smirk as he started to undo your blouse with his nimble fingers. It was quite easy for him by now to get you out of your clothes. And it was going to be heaven.   
You knew each other’s body’s like the back of your hands but still, it always felt new and exciting. You could never get enough of the look of awe on the prince’s face. As he started to kiss and bite at your neck, he pushed you back till your heels hit the edge of the bed. Fili knew this and picked you up in his strong arms, lying you in the middle of the bed. It had been so long since you had been together, you only just managed to get under the cover before Fili was between your legs, his hard length pressing against your hot core. You gasped in anticipation as he slowly started to slide into you, taking your breath away.   
You grasped at his shoulders as he started to thrust into you.   
The passion of making love to Fili made your mind spin. He would caress your body, leaving trails of kisses down your neck. He would moan your name as though you were a god to him.   
As you both neared your climax, you threw your head back, moaning his name which one hand grasped at the bed sheets. You looked at Fili who was staring down at your body, watching your breast bounce when he thrust and then looking to where he was connected to you.   
The intensity in his eyes was too much for you as your head rolls back.   
“[y/n]. Im gonna-“ Fili trailed off as you feel yourself on the break of your orgasm.   
You don’t know what possessed you to, but your eyes darted up to the window. Only to see someone’s head pop up.   
“Kili!” You cry out, fear filling your body as you struggle to get away from Fili as if you had only been caught kissing.   
But just as you saw kili, Fili had reached his orgasm and moaned your name in passion and pleasure.   
Kili, with bright red cheeks, ran away from the window before Fili notices.   
As Fili panted on top of you, you lay there thinking what the hell you were going to do. Would Kili run and tell throin or Bilbo? Would either of them let you two stay together? You had an image of Thorin or Bilbo sending you back to the shire. It wasn’t till now you thought about being parted from Fili and you didn’t know if you could. You felt tears stinging your eyes as you started imaging not knowing what was happening. What of Bilbo or Fili died when they were facing Smaug? What if they both died? You would never find out until Bilbo didn’t come home. If he or Fili or both of them were to die, would they send someone to tell you? You imagined opening the door to Dwalin or Balin, their heads hung low. You couldn’t take it.   
But then you felt Fili tense up.   
“Did. Did you just Kili?” He asks, as though his heart was shattering but there was a hint of anger in his voice. You were so wrapped up in thought, you didn’t realise Fili didn’t know what had happened.   
“Yes, I don’t know what to do.” You whisper, staring at the ceiling in a daze as Fili pulled away. He got off you and started getting dressed. But this wasn’t like him. First, he would stay and cuddle you, sometimes falling asleep with you. Second, he was storming about, not looking at you and throwing your things out of his way.   
“What are you doing?” You ask, sitting up, tears in your eyes as he pulled on his trousers and tunic. You pull the cover up to cover your bare chest as Fili swivelled around on his heel to stare at you. You wished you hadn’t have asked.   
In his eyes was pure anger. He stared at you with such a bitter hatred in his expression that it made you physically cringe.   
“I am getting away from the likes of you.” He growled before picking up his coat and boots and storming out the room, slamming the door harshly behind him.   
You sat there for a moment, blinking at the door as though it might be a dream you were going to wake up from any minute now.   
Was it really do easy for him to turn on you like that? To go from loving you to hating your very being.   
When it clicked that this wasn’t a dream, you jumped out of the bed.   
Trying to put clothes on while tears clouded your vision proved harder than you would have thought but you managed. You only shoved on your thin dress and underwear before running out of the room.   
Outside, you heard the heavens open and rain start to pour down but as you checked the main tavern, you could only assume he had gone outside. All the company was in the main tavern and they were having a merry time but you noticed Bilbo looking at you. He knew there was something wrong but before he could come over to you, you were gone. You got some very strange looks for the men in the tavern due to your lack of shoes as you ran outside into the pouring rain.   
The ground was muddy and the mud caked your feet and ankles as you ran through the streets but you didn’t care. You had seen Filis cloak disappear behind one of the many little houses in the village and you ran after him.   
You were soaked to the bone now and the mud was now nearly up to your knees thanks to puddles that you didn’t think were that deep. As you passed a little shoe shop, you couldn’t help but regret not taking shoes with you. Your hobbit feet may be able to withstand a lot, but they weren’t able to repel coldness or mud. Your dress clung to your body as did your hair to your face as you ran, finally spotting Fili walking out towards the barns were the ponies were being kept for the night.   
“Fili!” You called, pushing yourself harder to catch up with him. He had on his thick cloak along with the thick trousers and boots whilst you only had on a thin summer dress. He seemed to stop when he heard you calling his name but kept walking. However, you were a fast runner and caught up with him quickly.   
Grabbing his arm, you tried to pull him around to face you. You thought it would have been hard and he would have resisted but he twisted around and pushed your away, knocking you off balance so you fell back into the mud.   
You gasped at his actions as you sat up in the mud, staring up at him with wide eyes.   
You were drenched and covered in mud that splattered across your face. Your back now hurt from the way you had fallen and you had hit your head a little. You had never thought Fili would do that to you.   
For some reason, you expected him to be by your side in a moment, like he had always done. He would wipe away the mud from your face with his sleeve and smile at you kindly. While that smile that light up your world. But he didn’t. He simply stared down at you.   
“I don’t want to see you again. I should have known better to fall in love with you. ” He hissed, before turning on his heel and storming off. The words made you head spin worse than before.   
This time, you didn’t follow him.   
You watched him leave before pushing yourself up, nearly stumbling in the process. You felt dizzy, disorientated, cold and lost.   
You tried to wipe away some of the mud with the back of your hand but you only seemed to make it worse. Your tears ran down your cheek, warming your cheek since you were so cold. It was not getting very dark very quickly and as you glanced around, you realised you didn’t have the slightest clue where you were.   
While the town wasn’t big, it had a lot of streets and alleyways. The tavern had been in the dead centre but you couldn’t remember your way back. You had been so focused on Fili, you didn’t know what way you had come from.   
Stumbling, you knew you had passed and old cobblers so you decided to try and find that. Stumbling through the streets, you rubbed your head while breathing heavily. You felt weak and tired. It had been a long day before you had settled into the inn and that mixed with what had just happened both before Kili had seen and after, made your mind spin.   
You couldn’t recognise anything and now it was pitch black. You scolded yourself for managing to get yourself lost in this small place and yet it seemed bigger than you remembered. There was at least 5 inn and taverns you had passed after getting your hopes up when you heard the drunken singing coming from them. There was no one around to help you and you didn’t trust the men who were drunk in the village to assist you. Thorin had made it clear he had nearly been attacked a few times in taverns such as these and if men had saw you with the king, they might take you.   
You pushed yourself up against the shadowy walls whenever you heard drunk men approaching because you were terrified. Your thin dress and the fact you were soaked through was no exactly something which was going to warn off men compared to ‘im surrounded by 13 dwarfs, one hobbit and a wizard’.   
You came out of the village to the edge of a forest. You knew the stable was just inside the forest and along a thin path way because the streets were very small and narrow that they didn’t allow all the ponies in. So you darted along the outskirts trying to find them.   
As the hours pass, you begin to lose any hope you had left had disappeared with the feeling in your hands and feet.   
It was ironic how you had survived all this way and now simply getting lost in a village was going to be your downfall. But it was black and you could barely walk. It had stopped raining but that didn’t take away the coldness.   
Stumbling through the trees, your knees gave way and you collapsed. Pushing yourself against the nearest tree, trying to stay awake.  
In this cold, if you fall asleep you might never wake up. You pulled your knees up to your chest and wrapped your arms around them.   
Then you heard it. Familiar voices.   
“What do you mean, she never came back?” It was Fili. His voice was horse and sounded like he had perhaps been crying as well.   
“I saw her running outside earlier. She was crying and she didn’t return.” Bilbo spoke frantically, stuttering slightly as he sometimes did when he was afraid or upset. You saw a light in the distance and 4 people. Bilbo, Fili, Kili and Bofur.   
“Why was she crying?” Another said who you knew to be Bofur. The voices went silent and you knew all eye would have been on Fili but it wasn’t him who spoke.   
“I-I think it was because I, kind of, caught her and Fili together.” Kilis voice was filled with embarrassment at having to admit something like that and he wasn’t looking at anyone.  
“Why would she be upset about that? Her and Fili are always together.” Bilbo said as he gestured to Fili who wasn’t looking at Bilbo but staring at Kili.   
“You- you were there?” He asked, stunned at he stared at his brother.   
“Yeah, I heard [y/n] when I went to check on the ponies and I thought she was upset or something so I went to the window and I saw you and her…” Kili trailed off, his cheeks ablaze as he stared at the floor. “[y/n] saw me and tried to tell you.” He looked at Fili who was staring at him, his mouth open.   
“So, when she said your name, it wasn’t because she preferred you to me. It was because she saw you.” Fili clarified, more to himself than anyone else. “She… she… oh god.” He whispered, stumbling back slightly as though he had been shot with an arrow. His features contorted with pain as he remember how you had been, how worried you must have been and how he had reacted. He looked at his hands, obviously remembering pushing you away.  
“Caught them? Said your name? What on earth are you.. talking… about…” Bilbo trailed off as he connected the dots in his head. All the time you spend with Fili, the protectiveness, the looks, he finally understood.   
You were staring to lose your battle to stay awake and needed to get their attention quickly. Your hands were shaking violently and you couldn’t stand. You were sure you had lost your voice but you had to try.   
“Bilbo.” You tried to call your brother, your voice barley making a sound but it was enough.   
All 4 of them looked in the direction of your voice and walked cautiously over towards you. The warm light of the fire from the torch found your body slumped against the tree.   
“[y/n]?” Fili whispered and he ran to your side, his warm hands cupping your ice cold cheeks. He whispered a number of curse words as he looked at your shaking body. Bilbo was on your other side.   
“We need to get her back to the inn.” Bofur, who was holding the torch, said as he waved the torched towards what you could only assume to be the town.   
“Can you stand?” Kili asked as he kneeled in front of you. It was clear by all their expressions, they were shocked to find you in such a state. Trembling, covered in mud and soaking wet.   
You tried to push yourself up off the ground but your body gave up. Before you could hit the cold hard ground again, a pair of warm arms wrapped around your body. You looked up to see Fili had caught you. He picked you up bridal style and held you close to his body. Despite everything that had happened, your body needed warmth and you curled into him. You felt something warm drape over you and looked to see Bilbo had covered you with his own coat.   
“No, Bilbo, you need it or you’ll catch your death.” Your voice was barley audible and you tried to push the coat away but he was stronger, as were Kili and Bofur who gathered around you and Fili.   
“Im more worried about you.” Bilbo said before covering you back up.   
This time, you invited the warmth of the coat and managed to make your fingers curl around it and hold it close. You rested your head on Fili’s shoulder as they began to walk back to the village.  
Bilbo walked in front of you and Fili and kept looking back at you with worried eyes. You tried to offer him a smile but it didn’t bring him much comfort. So when he turned back, you turned your attention to Fili. He was staring ahead of him with watery eyes, as if he was afraid to look at you.   
You gave up on resisting sleep and allowed it to take you. You didn’t hear Fili’s soft sobs or his whispered apologies.   
\--------------------------time skip ------------------  
When you awoke, you were in your bed in the inn. The room was filled with the light of a small glowing fire in the fireplace. Your skin was clean although you were still in your tattered dress from that night. You noticed a number of small items on your bedside. As you looked at them closer, you realised they were from each of the families within the company. A small, wooden [fav/animal] which must have been made from Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. A knitted scarf would have been from Ori, Dori and Nori. The small bottle of medicine from Oin and Gloin which you assumed you had been given in your sleep to help your body heal. A small dagger from Dwalin and Balin (since dwalin had taught you to handle a sword and Balin taught you techniques in war). There was a bouquet of flowers in a vase of water which you knew to be from Bilbo.   
And then there was a small bead.   
This intrigued you the most as you sat up and reach out, taking the bead in the palm of your hand. You instantly knew it was the marking of Durin, but why had you been given it.   
You heard footstep approaching the room and you placed the bead back on the table just as Fili entered the room.   
His eyes fell on you and widened.   
“You’re awake.” He spoke as though he couldn’t believe his eyes.   
“Yes, just woke actually. How long have I been asleep?” You ask, glancing out the window and noticing it was night. You felt well rested so you assumed you had been out for hours but if it was still dark, it couldn’t have been too long. And how long would it have taken for the company to create and leave these gifts?   
“3 days, [y/n]. its been 3 days.” He said with a hint of agony behind his voice. For him, it had been the most painful three days of his life.   
“Oh.” Was all you could respond as you lowered your head, a ting of guilt in your body. You were only meant to be in the village for the night.   
“I- we – thought you wouldn’t wake up.” Fili said, stepping forward slightly so he was half way towards the bed.   
You couldn’t help but remember the last time he had been in your room. The passion and heat then coldness and hatred. The contrast made your flinch a little.   
You pushed yourself back so your back was against the head board and pulled your knees up to your chest. Memories flooded back to you like it had all been a bad dream. There was no way you would be allowed to stay after this. While you were well rested and felt you would be able to travel, Thorin wouldn’t want you there, distracting Fili. Not that you could anymore. He had made it quite clear that everything was over.   
You looked away from him as tears begin to fill your eyes once again. Fili saw this and darted to your bedside to cup your cheeks.   
“Please don’t cry.” He whispers to you. but it was too late. Your emotions were everywhere and you couldn’t think straight. His arms wrapped around you to try and comfort you.   
“I don’t what to do.” You whispered to him.   
“What do you mean?” He asks, pulling away from you to look into your watery eyes.   
“Im going to get sent back. Now that everyone knows, I’ll get sent away. I wont know if you or Bilbo die and I’ll have to sit for months waiting to find out if the people I love are dead or not. I cant do that.” You whisper, staring at the wall again.   
Fili instantly realised something. That night when you had seen Kili, you had don’t exactly the same thing. You had been worried out of your mind and then he had stormed out.   
He thought to when you had caught up with him and he had said those words that had cut your like a knife.   
“I wont let you be sent-“ He was about to comfort you but you seemed to jump and turn to him with a urgency in your eyes he had never seen before.   
“I don’t love Kili. I just got a fright when I saw him because I would get sent away and never see you again. Ive always loved you, even since you came to my brother home. I’m sorry you ever thought otherwise.” You tell him as tears cascade down your cheek. You gripped on to the sides of Filis arms in a desperate attempt to make him try and believe you. Fili stared at you with wide eyes.   
Neither of you had said I love you yet and now, you had both said it in an awful situation. Fili while he had been angry and regretting loving you and you trying to persuade him you didn’t love his brother.   
Fili was now determined to try and make this right.   
He raised his hand to push away a stray hair from your face.   
“I love you, too. I suppose I couldn’t believe you would chose me over my brother. So when I thought you hadn’t, it broke my heart. I am so sorry for what happened that night. I let my anger get the better of me and I ended up hurting you. I regretted storming out on you like that and even more what happened outside. Please, I’ll never do it again. I cant live without you here, by my side.” He gently caressed your cheek with his thumb as your hands ran up to settle on the front of his tunic. He leaned gently forward and pressed his forehead against yours, his eyes closing as you mirrored, taking in the peace along with his words.   
there was a loud knock on the door which made you both jump apart. You went to try and get out of your bed but Fili pushed you back gently, silently telling you he would deal with it.   
He stood and walked across the room to open the door and reveal Thorin and Dwalin.   
You gulped when you saw the usual brooding look on Thorins face as Fili stepped back and allowed him to enter the room. Dwalin, on the other hand, offered a warm smile. Which was strange but perhaps he had been just as worried as Fili.   
“You are awake.” Thorin stated. As you looked at him from your bed and nodded, you suddenly feel like he was a lot bigger than you remembered.   
“How do you feel? Able to travel?” He steps closer to the foot of your bed and you once again, nod. Fear flooded your body as you glance to Fili who stood behind Thorin, staring at the back of his uncle.   
“Very well.” He walked around your bed as his attention falls on the small items you had on your bedside. As he picked up the small dagger (glancing over his shoulder Dwalin), you find your voice.   
“when do you leave?” you ask, your eyes on your lap as you hold back the tears in the presents of Thorin.   
“WE shall leave tomorrow.” Thorin then offers you a kind smile as you look up at him.   
“you- you mean you aren’t sending my back to the Shire?” You ask, your eyes wide.   
“Not unless you wish to return?” He ask, placing down the dagger and picking up the small bead.   
“No.” Both you and Fili said at the same time, making Thorin turn and smile at his nephew. Dwalin lets out a loud laugh and hits Fili in the shoulder with a playful punch. Thorin walks over to him, with the bead still in his hand and offers it to Fili.   
As Fili takes it and admires the work on it, it was clear he had never seen it before.   
“It was passed down from our ancestors, from king to king. A bead of Durin to be given to a dwarf’s one. My father gave it to me after my mother passed. I have no use for it now.” Thorin told his nephew then signalled for Dwalin to take his leave, followed by Throin.   
As the left Fili was looking at the bead in his hand and then to you, a smile dawning his handsome face. You return the smile as Fili walks across the room to sit by your side on the bed. He reached out a hand and ran his fingers through your hair.  
“Would you mind if I place a courting braid in your hair?” He asks, timidly. It made you giggle as you remember him being the same the first time he asked if he could kiss you.   
“Of course you can. But what is a courting braid? Does it have something to do with that bead?” you ask. Although you had been with the dwarfs for so long and knew a good deal about their culture, there was still some things they didn’t tell you. Fili smile at you, leaning in to kiss your forehead.   
“Yes, my love. A courting braid is one which is braided into a female’s hair. It is similar to a wedding ring as it shows that she is with someone. When it is sealed with a bead of family heritage, it-it is rather like a proposal.” Fili rolls the bead in his hand before glancing at you.   
You couldn’t help but throw your arms around him and kiss him. He kissed you back passionately as he wrapped one arm around your waist to pull you closer.   
When you pulled away, you twisted a little in your bed and Fili started working on the braid.   
Just then, there was another knock at the door. Fili was half way through the braid so couldn’t get up.   
“Who is it?” He called out as he added another section to the braid.   
“Its me, Kili.” His brother called out. You could tell from his tone of voice he had heard everything Thorin had said and what had just happened.   
“Go away, Kili. We are busy.” He called back, his fingers weaving your hair.   
“Are you two at it again?” Kili chuckled, making both you and Fili blush madly.   
“No!” Fili yelled, stopping the braid to stare at the door.   
“Can I join?” Kili broke into full laughter as Fili held the braid in one hand and used the other to take off his boot and throw it at the door.   
You heard Kili chuckle while running away from your room.   
“We are never going to live this down, are we?” You ask Fili as he continues the braid.   
“Probably not.” Fili sighs but then smiles as he finishes the braid with the bead. You turn and Fili presents the braid for you to admire.   
“Its beautiful.” You smile before closing the gap between you both for another sweet kiss.


End file.
